thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Katriel Caileruil
Katriel Caileruil 'is a member of the Party, and Templar of The Church. She joined the church as a templar initiate at age 15, and proved to be a prodigy. She did her oath at age 19 after only three years of training, and rose to the rank of corporal. Personality Katriel is a sweet and caring person, yet she is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations. She is no stranger to poverty or abuse, her history devastating and scarring her for life. Despite this, she generally has a very good attitude and uses sarcasm and humor as a defense mechanism. On the surface, Katriel is fierce, independent, caring, and humorous. One only has to dig a little deeper to realise that, beneath her most prominent character traits, she possesses a strong loyalty towards her comrades and duty as a Templar and an admirable compassion seen in moments when she expresses love, such as towards friends or moral values. Physical Appearance Katriel has long, blonde hair that reaches down to her hips. A strand of her hair is often tuck behind her left ear, but it usually comes out again, which requires her to put the tress back in place. She has small eyebrows and large, emerald eyes. She is somewhat short for a Templar, standing at 5'5", and has pale skin like snow for an elf. She is usually seen in her templar armor and bow, which covers her figure; she is rarely seen without her armor. History Katriel was born in Glasgow, Victorianna. She grew up only with an alcoholic father in an elven alienage, often being sexually abused by her own father. She was encouraged by a friend to run away. At age fifteen she managed to escape the alienage and found refuge in the Church, who reluctantly accepted her into the Templar branch. Found to be a prodigy, she was able to take her oath only after four years of training. She was assigned to the Verchiel branch, where she rose to the rank of corporal. During her time in Verchiel, she violated her oath by having a secret relationship with a mage, who turned out to be her childhood friend that enocuraged her to run away in the first place. He proved to be abusive and sadistic, and eventually tried to escape the Magi Circle, before being hunted down by several templars and killed. During the Victorianna civil war, Katriel and her squad was moving through to Brampton. She was in a romantic relationship with a fellow templar who she had grown fond of after the betrayal of her friend. He found Cloud's cross in the forest and gave it to her. Happy about the gesture, she vowed to keep it. It was short-lived however, as the squad was ambushed by several wooden soldiers, the lone survivor being Katriel. Afterwards, Katriel was assigned by Sir Bryant to be Cloud's new corporal, and reluctantly, she accepted. This is where she began her mana addiction, resorting to it as an escape from her own damaged life, and to "restore" herself as a Templar. Powers and Skills 'Basic Skills *'Bow Specialist: '''Katriel is proficient in ranged attacks, able to hit the hardest targets with pinpoint precision. *'Templar Specialist:' Katriel has displayed a great amount of talent in both modern Templar techniques and olden-day Inquisitor techniques. *Enhanced Speed & Agility: Katriel has displayed she is a very agile fighter, able to react quickly and dodge easily 'Special Skills' Weaknesses *'Mana Addiction: Like almost all templars, Katriel is addicted to mana. If she goes without it for more than three weeks, her health quickly deteroriates and she can fall into a schizophrenic frenzy. Equipment '''Weapons Katriel wields a bow as her weapon; she carries no melee weapons. 'Armor' Katriel wears standard-issue Ranked Templar armor. Relationships Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Companions